


Bright Cold Dream

by look_turtles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo dreaming of Hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Cold Dream

_Jo stood in front of a deep cavity. The cavity seemed to stretch for miles in every direction. Around her the moans of countless souls could be heard, some screamed for mercy, others screamed for salvation. Suddenly Jo was surrounded by a white light._

'I would never lie to you, all you have to do is say yes. We belong together,' a deep voice that seemed to come from everywhere said.

Jo startled awake. Her skin was sticky with cold sweat, her breathing was a rough panting. Jo sat up and looked around her room trying to shake the disjointed dream she had. It was one of those dreams that you couldn't quite remember but you had the feeling it was somehow important.

The gray light of the oncoming dawn muted the green of her walls. She could almost make out the framed photo sitting on her dresser. It was a picture of her mom and dad smiling. It was strange that while she didn't remember what he dad's voice had sounded like she could still remember what his hands looked like. His hands had been big, his fingers had been thick and rough. When she had been a little girl and had a bad dream she would have run to her parents room and sleep between them. Now she had to just forget the dream.

Jo sat up and rubbed her eyes. The dream might have been fading but the one thing she always remembered was a cold, bright light that would envelop her, almost creasing her. She felt love, the kind of love she always hoped Dean would have for her.

Whether it was a good or a bad dream, Jo could never decide.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bitesized Dream prompt: Jo dreaming of Hell


End file.
